Robyn Chevalier
'''Robynne Amelia Walker (née Carter) '''is a Vampire-Phooka and the future mother of Marlo, Leo, and Will. She could survive on human food for 3 months. General Design Human Robyn has their Mother's dark red hair and icy blue eyes. She keeps her hair up to keep it out of her way. She has pointed ears and a unicorn-esque tail. Phooka In this form, Ryder's sclera is blue with white eyes. Her first form is a rabbit with horns, 3-toe-hooves, dark manes/collars of hair and a unicorn-esque tail. She has dark red fur, in her cat, rabbit and horse form. Personality and Relations Personality Robyn is a very independent and slightly stubborn person. She is determined to make it on her own in the world and forge her own path without the help of anyone else. (This attitude happened when her parents died). Even in fights, she will sometimes go off and just do her own thing because she believes she can handle it all on her own. She also displays almost motherly behavior towards her siblings. Going hand-in-hand with her tendency to want to do everything herself, is a need to keep everyone else safe. In fights, she's more concerned with keeping everyone else safe than looking after herself and this can put her in dangerous situations. When making decisions, she is quite intuitive. A lot of the time Robyn is able to make snap decisions based solely on her gut feelings. Phooka Personality In this form, Robyn is very angry, mischievous, and only craves blood. This side of her tends to act out her deep feelings and has harmed those who have wronged her in the past. Despite this those who are close to her human form, the phooka seems to protective over and tries not to harm them. Relations Family Since her parents died when she was young, Katie and Daniel is the only family she knows. She keeps a picture of them next to her bed, and another beside the front door. As her siblings grew older, Robyn took on more of the household chores, such as cooking and washing the dishes, and they are very close. Friends Nick Walker Her relation to Nick, if any, is unclear. She could also be in love with Nick and she does seem to care deeply about him. Sometimes, Robyn shows signs of attraction towards Nick, though she denies it. Abilities Physical Robyn is a very skilled martial artist and can flip someone who is seven times her size over her shoulder. She is also very skilled in capoeira, swordplay, and archery and is able to hit a target from 900 yards away due to her advanced vision. Robyn can regenerate injuries at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human being (this faster healing ability also makes her virtually immune to poisons and drugs) Vampire * Daytime Walking * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Hearing * Regenerative Healing Factor * Semi-Immortality Phooka * Enhanced Speed * Adhesive Secretion * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Agility * Shapeshifting Weapons Robyn uses guns, knives, and crossbows as a primary weapon. Her crossbows rest on a hostler. She also has a series of knives and guns on the inside lining of her jacket, and shoes Bio Early Life Robyn Amelia Carter was born to Valentine and Dorian Carter on October 31st, 1998. She was filled with joy and loved to play all the time. When Robyn turned five, her parents were killed in front of her. Adult Life Robyn married Nick and they had Marlo, Levi, and Will. Marlo became a Phooka, Leo became a Lycan, and Will became a Lycan-Vampire hybrid. Robyn lost her right arm in a vicious fight to get Will back after she and Will were kidnapped by scientists. But she got a synthetic arm in return. Robyn and Nick died when they were 128 years old. Misc. Extras * She thinks garlic is gross. * She doesn't like hot/dry weather. * She loves blackberries. * She hates talking about her feelings * She can shapeshift * She can run at a speed of 245 mph * Robyn has a prehensile tail. * Robyn speaks Russian, French, and Italian * Robyn and Daniel are Fraternal Twins. * Her hair is naturally dark red Category:Characters Category:Strange Chronicles/Characters Category:Female Category:Phooka Category:Italian Category:French Category:American Category:1998 Births Category:Alive Category:Married Category:Scorpio Category:Fair Skin Category:Ice-Blue Eyes Category:Wavy Hair Category:Twins Category:October Births Category:Robyn Category:Chevalier Category:Walker Category:Mothers Category:Assassins Category:AO Category:Ambidextrous Category:Dark Red Hair